The present invention pertains to a slat-type conveyer for unidirectional movement of a load. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a slat-type conveyer that moves loads of particulate matter such as gravel, hay, bark, soil, grass or granular chemicals or food products.
Conveyers having interleaved slats in general are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,875; 4,143,760; and 4,856,645 all issued to Hallstrom; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,708 issued to Foster. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,875 discloses a slat conveyer having three groups of slats, two of which move simultaneously in a first load conveying direction while, at the same time, the third group moves in the opposite direction. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,760 and 4,611,708, three groups of slats all move simultaneously in a first load conveying direction and then each individual group moves sequentially in the opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,645 teaches a slat conveyer having a group of non-moving "dead" slats spaced between two groups of slats that move simultaneously in a load conveying first direction and sequentially in an opposite direction. The slat-conveyers of all the above patents move loads bi-directionally, as opposed to unidirectionally, and do not teach load bearing surfaces having a pattern that transports the load in desired direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,761 discloses a discharge mechanism for discharging particulate loads that includes first and second stoker rods each having a plurality of cross bars. A fixed floor angle is located between each of the cross bars. The first and second stoker rods reciprocate lengthwise, rapidly, and, at the same time but out of phase. The particulate load is thus agitated by the cross bars over successive fixed floor angles that prevent reverse load movement.
A need thus exists for a unidirectional slat-type conveyer, and specifically one that minimizes the number of drives required by employing only two moving slat groups for economical manufacture, that maximizes the load transporting surface by eliminating "dead" slats, and has a mode of operation that minimizes structured wear and maximizes reliability so as to provide a long trouble free useful life.
A need also exists for the above unidirectional slat type conveyer in which the slats do not rapidly reciprocate at the same time and out of phase, resulting in structural vibrating that damages components and accelerates machine wear.
A need also exists for a unidirectional slat type conveyer as above that does not require fixed floor angles that increase the cost of manufacture and that may damage the components by trapping the load against reciprocating cross bars.